I Want To Be Good
by Kane Hunter
Summary: Abe Slifer is your average teenage guy. Well, not really. He's a demon! As if his life couldn't get any worse, he's actually a girl! One day he decides to quit being evil and become good, and where does he go to learn that? To the Charmed ones!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of killing!" I shouted in frustration to Cole, the Source of All Evil. And sadly, my father. "You WILL get rid of all witches, enough said!" Cole's voice boomed with anger. His coal black eyes bore into mine. I showed no fear, or intimidation. "Now," he began, "Our next target; The Charmed ones!"

I stared at him as though he had lost his mind. "That's..That's suicide!" I managed to spit out. Cole grinned, as though that was a good thing. "But your immune to witches, so your all set to go, my dear child. Plus, I need one witch in particular, so don't kill all three." He explained. I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" I asked. "Phoebe Halliwell." That was all Cole said before he shimmered away.


	2. Mission Failed? Oh, thank God!

Before anyone could react, Cole shimmered back. I didn't see the point of it at first, but he decided to dress for the occasion. Like wearing something fancy would help us!? He took me by the hand and shimmered to the Charmed manor.

We were in what appeared to be the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe were there. Their eyes had resentment in them, which caused me to tremble. Cole was in his Belthazor form. "Aki, kill them now!" Cole ordered as he deflected one of Paige's energy balls. I stood there frozen in fear. I watched in amazement as Phoebe managed to vanquish Cole with some sort of spell. Or, rather, send him away. "W-wait, where'd he go?!" My voice became higher, and I cursed myself for it. "Astral plane. Now, what do we do with you?" Paige answered, keeping her guard up. I held my hands up, I saw it on TV as a sign of defeat. "Wait..This is probably gonna blow your minds but..I want to be good. I know I'm a demon, but I really hate killing, despite being the child of the source of all evil.." I stated, waiting for the two to show a tiny bit of mercy. They were human, right?

I could see them thinking, even when they weren't showing that they were. I can pick up things like that easily. "Well..We don't exactly trust demons, but your still young, so I guess we can help you." Phoebe told me. "But if you try anything funny, we'll vanquish you." She added. I grinned. "Good luck with that, I'm immune to witch powers. But if your going to punish me now and then, I wouldn't mind skipping meals or something." I replied.

I must've said the wrong thing, because they both gasped. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't offend you, did I?" If there's anything I learned from Cole, it'd be manners that helped you blend in the living world. Though, I spent my free time figuring out the point, so I'm not just saying things I don't know. "No, but you've apparently been a victim to what we call 'child abuse'." Paige explained. "So not giving a kid proper care, such as feeding and cruel punishments, is abuse?" I put two and two together. "Well, you catch on quick." Paige said smiling. I was surprised she didn't say 'for a demon'. "I spent my free time in this world before. I know how everything works. Like.." I walked up to them both, grinned, and held out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, my Name is Abe Slifer." I had to introduce myself at some point. I hated the name Aki, and Slifer sounded cool, so I came up with Abe Slifer. They decided to join in. "Paige Matthews, pleasure to meet you as well." "Phoebe Halliwell, the pleasure's all mine." Now that we were face to face, I noticed their physical features. They were simply beautiful. I wondered how many people have tried to win their hearts.

**A/N: Gaah..I came up with this fanfic when I woke up. I'm not sure if this is really great so far..So please R&R! **


	3. Settled In

Paige and Phoebe decided to help make myself at home. I got Paige's old room, and already I was loving it. Phoebe came in with a set of clothes. "The only man living here is Leo, Piper's husband. You'll meet him soon, and I'm pretty sure you'll fit in these until we get you new ones." Phoebe explained as she and Paige left to let me change out of my raggedy coat. On the left side there was a full body mirror, something I liked.

As I took my clothes off, I examined myself. Short black boyish hair, green eyes, thin. Yet, I had curves, and even breasts. I glared at those. I really disliked being a girl, mainly because I found every requirement useless. The need to be pretty, fancy, and polite. Yet some still thought of men higher, and we're expected to keep the house clean. I groaned. My voice would normally be taken as 'going through puberty still' but everything else? They'd be a red flag.

I picked up a white suit, not too fancy, but not too casual. Hell, it had a tie! Let's not forget the baggy pants. It felt good wearing those. They were white too, but I didn't care. I took out my comb and decided to fix my hair a little. I wanted to make an impression at least. Luckily, the suit was a little big, so it hid my chest easily.

I found Paige and Phoebe in the living room, watching tv. "Thanks for the clothes." I told them. Both of their eyes widened a bit. "I see you made yourself look good." Phoebe pointed out. "Damn, if I didn't know any better I'd say your getting ready to go on a date!" Paige exclaimed. I blushed, then realizing I didn't know I could do that. "Thanks. I thought if I was going to prove myself, I should at least look the part." I told them as I sat next to Paige. "So when am I going to meet Piper?" I asked her curiously. Paige checked her watch. "She should be home right about now." she answered.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on making my stuff longer! Now, will Piper be able to see through Abe? We'll see :)**


	4. Meeting Piper

I heard a door fly open, and some keys jingle. I cringed, remembering how many demons had called her 'The Vicious One'. Her footsteps were coming closer. Tap, Tap, Tap. She immediately saw me, I felt like hiding. "I didn't know we had a visitor." she eyed Paige as she said this. "And a young one at that." she added. "Piper, Abe is going to be staying here for a while. He wants to be a good guy, and not the demon that he is. So, be nice." Phoebe explained to Piper. I gulped as I got up and went to introduce myself. "It's an honor to meet you..I promise I won't do anything funny." Her eyes bore into mine, but they didn't show resentment at all. They were..really warm and accepting. But as she studied me, I could see that she was growing a bit suspicious. "It's nice to meet you too, but I have a question." Piper told me. "Y-yes?" I eyed her questioningly. "Well, first off, you look great in Leo's clothes. But, anyway, have we met? You look really familiar." she pointed out, still suspicious.

Inside I sighed with relief. I was sure I was going to be found out. "Well, I am related to Cole..That could be it actually." I told her, saying 'Cole' with a bitter tone. "No wonder. You have his eyes." Piper replied. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I never liked him very much, so we're on the same boat." I added. Suddenly, my stomach began to growl. I felt my face grow red. Great, now what the hell do I do!? I can't just say 'Oh, no worries. I'm so used to not eating by now?' "When was the last time you've eaten?" Piper asked me, studying my thin body. I thought for a moment. "I really don't remember.." I answered. "Well, you need to eat now. Come on, I'l make you something delicious!" Piper didn't hesitate to take me to the kitchen. "Are you sure? I mean, I just met you!" I asked. Seriously, all the demons have led me to believe that Piper's scarier then hell itself! "Yes! Don't argue with me!" Piper's voice rose, which caused me to flinch. I sighed. "Well, I'm not going to stop you then." I said aloud. Piper grinned. "Good." she said as she began to cook...


	5. Heavenly Food

**A/N: So school's been hectic, but I'll try to upload every few days because, well, let's face it, I cannot stop writing this fic!**

So I soon learned that the Charmed ones was more then just witchcraft. Piper had two kids, Wyatt and Chris, and Phoebe was on the hunt for a man, and she wrote an advice column. Piper worked at a nightclub, and Paige was a social worker when she wasn't being a whitelighter. Also, another witch lived here! Her name was Billie Jenkins, and I got to meet her a little after Piper arrived. I was mesmerized by her. Not only did she look stunning, but her voice practically made me jizz my pants!

I mentally slapped myself. _You are a lady! You can't have her_! I thought. That made me both sad and angry. I wanted her really badly. Paige went up to me soon after Billie went to do homework. "You haven't taken your eyes off her." Paige pointed out. I blushed. "She's attractive..I can't really help it.." I said. "I want to get to know her." "Billie is an amazing woman. Who knows, maybe she will like you." Paige gave me a spark of hope. I felt like shrieking, but I didn't. I cursed myself for wanting to do something so feminine.

Piper soon walked in. "Your food's ready." she told me. As soon as she said this, many exquisite aromas filled the air. My mouth watered. I thanked her and quickly followed my nose to the tempting smell. I could hear Phoebe, who, was in her room working, "Piper now your making me hungry!" I chuckled. Billie soon joined in. "Holy crap! How can you expect me to concentrate!?" was her comment. She said this as I sat down, and by now I was seriously laughing.

Once I took a good look at the table, my heart stopped. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, and no words would come out of my mouth. Piper was standing by the entrance that separated the kitchen and the hallway. "What do ya think?" she asked me, smiling. "I think that's alot of food.." I answered, sounding utterly speechless. There was garlic bread, fried chicken, baked potatoes, mixed vegetables, and even cookies! As out of placed the cookies seemed, I didn't really care. "Not to sound rude," I began, but then I decided to use sarcasm, "But there's this really cool thing called a SNACK. It's so you don't make so much food you'll make me explode!"

Piper laughed. "I couldn't help myself. I'm a chef and I want you to fully enjoy my cooking." she replied. I didn't expect that reaction, at least not from her, but at least she wasn't mad! "Do you think you and your sisters can help me eat all this?" I asked her, placing one of each food on my plate. As unrealistic as it seemed, I was expecting them to be eavesdropping and just come swarming over. I snickered at both the thought, and the fact that I sounded so ridiculous, and possibly paranoid. "Sure, but what's so funny?" she asked curiously, her brow raised. "It's stupid, trust me. I believe it's what you call 'an overactive imagination.' " I quoted the phrase 'overactive imagination.' I heard footsteps clanging on the stairs. Multiple footsteps. "Okay, try me." she replied. "Fine. When I asked about having some help," I cut my potato, "I was thinking that maybe Paige, Phoebe, and Billie were secretly listening for that an just come running..or orbing, in Paige's case." I then took a bite. I felt like I was dragged out of hell and thrown into heaven. Piper giggled, and soon enough, Billie, Paige, and Phoebe walked in. They eyed the food hungrily. "They seem to be proving your theory, too." Piper joked. I tried holding back a grin.

"Piper, your food tastes like heaven. I mean literally, I feel like I've been pulled out of hell itself and just thrusted into heaven." I complimented as I continued to eat. I turned to the girls who looked like they would jump on me at any second. "Without killing yourselves.." I joked, "Would you like to help me eat all this?" "Yes!" Paige exclaimed a she sat across from me. Phoebe said the same thing, less loudly, and sat next to Paige. "Hell yeah I will!" Billie sounded the most excited and sat next to me. I wondered if Paige had telepathy, and if she could send her thoughts around. Maybe she told Billie to sit next to me. Whatever the cause of that was, weather it be Paige, a coincidence, or simply inevitability, I was grateful. "So, Billie," I managed to have some ability to talk to her, "If you need help with your homework and stuff, please tell me. I'm pretty good with academics." Gah! I hope I wasn't blushing! She smiled. That alone made me melt. "Sure thing, I do need some help with my math. Not today, though." she told me. Math, the most annoying subject ever. "I'll do my best to help you, then." I settled.


	6. Flashback

Suddenly, two lower level demons appeared. I was the first to react and threw a fireball at the first one. He then vanquished. The second one, a female, shimmered behind Phoebe, who used her martial arts skills to at least stun her. "I'll finish her!" I exclaimed as I used my special power. Instead of creating fireballs, I can make the fire surround my hand, and once I touch my enemy..poof! I didn't have a name yet, though. The demon welled up in flames, shouting many profanities.

"They're not going to quit anytime soon, so I suggest you all keep your guards up." I suggested as the fire vanished from my hand. They all had look of shock on their faces. "This is just a power only I have. Don't worry, it only works on demons, oddly enough." I explained, remembering the time Cole had me use my abilities on a witch..

_It was about 4 years ago when it happened. Cole was about to vanquish some traitors, but he then decided to use that as my training. Thus, I used the same move, the one I was keeping for a surprise. Cole seemed impressed when all 5 demons burned rather then immediately vanquish. "Let's see if they'll work on a witch." He told me with a sly look. _

_ He took me to an old house. There was a lady there. She was young, tan, and just simply gorgeous. She sneered at Cole, and threw a potion at him. Not knowing I was immune, I shielded myself with a force field. Cole laughed evilly, he was also in my shield. "Kill her, Aki! Use that gift of yours!" He ordered. "Yes.." I said unemotionally, and fired up my left hand. I shimmered in front of her and stuck it into her chest. I wasn't strong enough to penetrate the chest though. I eyed her questionably. Nothing was happening. I began trembling, unsure of what to do. "D-daddy! H-help!" I couldn't even scream, only whisper. The witch defensively threw me across the room. As I recovered, I saw her expression. Hate, anger, deceit, resentment. She, along with everyone else, saw me as just another demon. "I'll be back." Cole told the witch. He shimmered next to me, grabbed me, and we both shimmered out.. _

"Helloo, Abe, come back to reality!" Phoebe was snapping her fingers. I looked at her. "Sorry..I was lost in thought." I told her. "Yeah well, you were pretty deep in thought if we threatened to take your food away." Paige said. I immediately turned to her. "I'm not falling for that." I said, and sure enough my food was still on the table, untouched. "Well, I was about to say that Cole made me use my power on a witch once, and it didn't go so well." I said once I remembered what we were talking about. "What happened?" Billie asked curiously. "You could say I got a pretty bad beating from the witch." I didn't want to tell the whole story. Actually, it haunts me even now. Even though I just met the Charmed Ones, I was afraid that at any moment, they'd change their view about me. The thought made me feel sad. "I don't really blame her, I mean she was defending herself." I shrugged. "Yeah, but, how old were you?" Piper asked me. I gave her a sad look. "I just turned 9 that day, so that was my gift; killing a witch." I always did my best to at least forget THAT part. Piper was the first to hug me. I didn't do well with hugs, seeing as how I've never gotten one, so I awkwardly hugged back. And of course everyone didn't hesitate to do the same


	7. Playing With Wyatt

We all heard a jingling noise. It was Leo, holding who I assumed to be his sons. If there was anything I loved, it'd be kids. "Leo, this is Abe. He claims he wants to be good, but he's also a demon." Piper explained the situation, replacing the word demon with 'the D word'. I shook his hand politely. "Nice to meet you. And if your wondering, Phoebe gave me some of your clothes." I said. "Not a problem." he smiled, though I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I mean, he IS a whitelighter, isn't he?

I bent down to Wyatt and Chris's level. I held my hand in a high five position. "Come on, put er there!" I grinned with delight when they both gave me a high five. They were cute. "I'm Abe, what are your names?" I asked playfully. "Wyatt." Wyatt answered cutely. "Cis!" Chris wasn't all that great with words yet, but I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, 'Cis'." I teased. Wyatt shook his head. "No! Chris! My baby bwother!" Wyatt corrected. "Ohh, my bad! I thought Cis was a funny name." I rubbed both their heads. I could hear everyone behind me laugh.

"I didn't know you were great with kids." Piper told me. I stood up. "Are you kidding? I love them! When I snuck out I always worked with them." I grinned proudly. "Well, look, they already seem to like you." Piper pointed out, and she was right. I felt Wyatt tug at my leg. "Yes, buddy?" I asked him. Blah, I hated being tall, but at least it helped my male figure. "Can you carry me?" he asked. I grew nervous, seeing as how this wasn't my kid. I nervously looked at Piper for approval. She nodded her head. I grinned as I happily picked up Wyatt and placed him on my shoulders. "Hold on tight, okay?" I told Wyatt, who just nodded. "Is it okay if I play with him outside?" I asked Piper. She grinned, "Sure thing." she answered. "Sweet! Thanks, Piper!" I said happily as I rushed outside.

I spent the next half hour running around the front yard. Wyatt told me to make airplane noises, and he kept shouting "wee!" "Faster!" Wyatt commanded. "This is as fast as I can go!" I told him. I began slowing down. "Noo! We're going down!" I shouted worriedly. "Mayday!" Wyatt shouted. I made dying out engine noises and eventually stopped to a halt. "We've crashed! Now what do we do, Captain Wyatt?" I asked. "Tell mommy and daddy!" Wyatt said as I put him down. I grinned, holding back a laugh. He ran inside, and I ran behind him. "Mommy, Daddy!" Wyatt grabbed his parent's attention as I took a drink of water. "What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked Wyatt sweetly. "I flew an airplane! And we crashed!" He exclaimed happily. "Really? Well, your not supposed to crash!" Leo told him. "Yes! Cause me and the airplane are hungry!" Wyatt argued. "Well, dinner's almost ready." Piper told him. "And I'm all worn out from the flying. I think I'll go take a shower." I said as I walked out.


	8. Confronting Phoebe

I decided to skip dinner. I also decided that it was best to talk to Phoebe the next day. Let's face it, she thought Cole was gone for good, and didn't expect him to have another child. Realizing that Billie kept her room, I decided to ask her where Phoebe might be. "She's at work, why?" Billie asked. "Well, I really need to talk to her. It's really important." I told her. "I can give you the work address, but that's about it, sorry." Billie told me. "Do you think Paige could take me?" I asked her curiously. "Ask." Billie told me assuringly that it was a good possibility. I thanked her and went into the attic.

"Paige." I called her. She turned around, she was looking in the book. "Yes?" she answered. "Do you think you could take me to Phoebe? It's really important that I see her now." I explained with urgency. "Sure, but this doesn't mean I'm your free taxi service, alright?" Paige took me by the hand and orbed me to Phoebe's office.

"Paige! Be careful when you do that!" Phoebe exclaimed as she closed the door. "Is everyone okay?" she asked, assuming there was a demon attack. "We're fine, Pheebs, but he wanted to talk to you and said it couldn't wait." Paige told Phoebe. Phoebe sighed, she must've knew this was coming. "Okay, go ahead and have a seat." Phoebe told me. As I sat, Paige orbed out.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you must have questions." I told her. "Not at all. First off, I want to know..who's your biological mother?" Phoebe hesitated. "As much as it pains me to say it, my mother is the siren that lured Cole away from you in the first place." I looked down as I said this. "Oh.." Phoebe looked as though she might cry. "I know you had a baby too..Trust me, I'd rather be that child then be the child of two demons.." I told her as sympathetic as possible. "My other question is how is Cole alive?" Phoebe ignored my comment. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. But he's not who you thought he was..he's more manipulative and cruel..I just don't wanna go back!" I began shaking at the thought. Phoebe got up and embraced me. "Listen. I don't care what happens but you will NOT go back, not if I have anything to say about it." Phoebe reassured me, and I began to calm down. "You are nothing like Cole, I don't care what anyone says, I don't even care if you look exactly like him!" She continued. "Thank you..Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I said after a few minutes of silence. Phoebe let go of me. "Actually, there is one thing I'm curious about." Phoebe stated. I looked at her curiously. "What is it?" I asked.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She unbuttoned my shirt, and before she could fully take it off, I grabbed her arm. "Wait..What are you doing?" I asked her. "I want to see something. Take your shirt off." She ordered. Aw crap! What do I do? W-what do I do!?


	9. Found Out

"Why should I? Plus isn't that unprofessional of you?" I asked. "I don't care nobody's going to barge in. Plus, your a GUY, aren't you? It's just your shirt." She broke free and forced my shirt off. Under it was a..spaghetti strapped shirt..And of course, under TYHAT was a BRA. I began to panic. "No wonder you felt so different," Phoebe said softly, "You're actually a woman."

I wanted to threaten her, and just keep her mouth shut. But being good was my first priority, and it took over. "Please don't..don't say anything..l beg of you." I pleaded. "First off, I can't keep a secret and second, this is a pretty damn big secret." Phoebe told me. Agh, dammit! I took my shirt back and angrily put it on. "Promise me you won't say a word!" I shouted worriedly. "I can't do that. We all knew there was something off.." Phoebe said calmly.

I groaned. "Then what the hell gave it away!?" I demanded to know. "Have you SEEN yourself walk? You look like you're TRYING to be a man, but you're trying so hard that it looks obvious!" Phoebe pointed out, and then said "I have one question about this." I raised an eyebrow. "If it's why I want to be a man, I refuse to answer that." Seriously, I've done enough talking! "It's not that. I want to know, what did Cole originally name you? Your human name?" she asked. I looked her straight in the eye. "Abby was my original name. And i despite Cole, so I made a new name for myself. And now I'm not asking, I'm telling you not to say anything." I said as I shimmered off, not knowing what to do.


	10. Making A Move

Okay, I had no plan. I shimmered into my room. I paced around in circles to think. "She could be calling them, and maybe Billie is the one who answers..oh man, not that!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Piper stopped by my door. "How did your talk with Phoebe go?" she asked me. "It was okay, I mean it's taking a while for her to comprehend, but she's fine." I lied. Piper grinned. "Great! Phoebe's tough, she'll accept it, just give her time." She told me. Yeah well, let's hope you follow her advice when she tells you what REALLY happened.

"I know." I told Piper. "Okay well, I'm going to do some laundry, and after that Paige and I will buy you some new clothes." Piper told me. I told her at a point before that she could get me whatever she wanted as long as it was what was considered cool, and even some gothic clothes. I also told her my size, which was pretty small for men's but, of course, it wasn't for woman's. I hated shopping with a passion, you wouldn't catch me dead in a store, at least if it's for myself. I decided to hang out with Billie for a bit.

I found her in the living room studying. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked Billie politely. "Sure." she said happily. It was quiet for a moment. "You know.." I began, "You're really pretty.." I complimented softly. Billie blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." She pointed out. "Oh, stop. But aren't guys like, all over you and stuff?" I asked curiously. "Nah, most guys just want sex these days, and they know I'm not into that." She told me. She sounded sad. "Well," I held her chin up, "I'm not like most guys." I said. Well, I'm not a guy at all, I thought.

We both stared in each other's eyes. Soon, Billie began to shut hers. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against mine. My face flushed red like blood. I was enjoying it, but I was too stunned to even close my eyes. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Paige, watching, and grinning.


	11. Confronting Again

At one point, Billie broke the kiss. "Aww.." I whined. "I don't know what's so mysterious about you, but I'm dying to find out." Billie said. She really shouldn't have said that, I thought. "Does this mean..We're a couple now?" I asked. "Yes, yes we are." Billie told me happily.

"Ahh, young love!" Paige broke the moment on purpose. Billie jumped, and I laughed. "How long were you standing there!?" Billie yelled at Paige. "Since the part where you kissed him." Paige grinned. The front door flew open, and in came Phoebe. She looked in my direction. "What'd I miss here?" she asked Paige, but not moving her glance away from me. Paige shifted Billie and I close together. "These two are in looove." Paige answered in a teasing voice. Billie and I blushed.

"Well, congratulations to you both." Phoebe gave me a 'does she know?' look. "Okay you two, Phoebe and I still have some private matters to discuss, so if you don't mind.." I hinted. "Oh okay." Paige understood, and so did Billie. "I'll go with you and Piper to get clothes for Abe." Billie obviously didn't want to know either. They both went outside, and soon enough Piper left behind them.

"None of them know, Phoebe, and I get it's alot to take in!" I told her once we were safe. "So you think. I told Leo, he is my whitelighter after all." Phoebe said sternly. As if on cue, Leo walked in. "You have nothing to worry about, but I want to know why you're so self conscious about your body." Leo told me. I sighed. "Look, all I can say is, everywhere I go I'm underestimated, expected to only be able to clean, and dress nice! I don't care about any of that! Guys are only expected to make money and work. That's all I want to do really. And they can be as they wish. Oh, and they're clothes are more comfortable, especially the pants." I got it all out. "You Do realize why the pants are baggy, right?" Phoebe said. I thought she was joking, but she really wasn't. "Yeah, but I'm not going to say it out loud. And I don't care." I said casually.

"But because you're not really a guy, you're actually just a crossdresser. And..in love with a girl." Phoebe pointed out. I wasn't going to change the subject and argue about my sexuality. "Okay, I am. Now the real issue is if you have a problem with it." I crossed my arms. "I don't. In fact, the only two you should be worried about is Paige and Billie." Phoebe advised. "I'm fine as long as you don't become a bad influence to my sons." Leo told me. "Okay, that I can promise, Leo." I swore.


	12. Holy Crap!

The three of us decided to end the talk there. After Phoebe and Leo walked out, Billie walked right back in along with Piper and Paige. "Here are your clothes, I hope you like them." Piper said as she gave me two bags. I saw Billie carrying two more, and Paige eyeing us. "Thanks, I'll go try some on now." I said as I walked upstairs. "I'll help put your clothes away." Billie offered, and followed me. Once we got in my room, Billie put the remaining bags down and stood in front of me.

We were so close that we could hear each other's heartbeat. Both hearts were beating rapidly. "Now, where were we?" Billie said in a flirty tone. I grinned, and then kissed her again. Billie was an amazing kisser, and she tasted like chocolate. Our tongues slowly began to communicate as well.

At one point, I decided to tease and nibbled her lip. She yelped. "Damn, you are good!" she exclaimed. I said nothing and nibbled her lip again. She playfully slapped me upside the head. I sighed happily. "Time to go back to Earth. Please excuse me while I change into something." I told Billie half heartedly. "Aww, fine." Billie agreed, and she went downstairs.

When I examined all my clothes, I only had one word; awesome! I mean honestly, I had the coolest clothes ever! Gothic tones, hell, tuxedos! I think they even went to Hot Topic because of the Invader Zim T-shirts! I also got jeans and kakis. I had a few pairs of shoes already, though, so I didn't ask for those. I changed into a black night gown and went downstairs to thank Piper, Paige, and Billie.

As I went downstairs, I heard mumbling coming from Billie's room. I pressed my ear against the door. "All I'm saying is, you just met him, so be careful!" Phoebe hissed. "Look, I know what I'm doing. If he turns bad, I can vanquish him. " Billie responded. "Look, Pheebs, I get your relationship with Cole went bad, but I'm telling you he's nothing like him! Please give him a chance, not just for me, but for Billie!" Paige said.

"Hey!" I heard a whisper, but it was coming from somewhere else. Shit. I snapped and looked around. It was Piper. "What're you doing!?" She whispered. I quickly tiptoed to her. "What does it look like!? I wanna know if they truly trust me or not!" I whispered back. "Eavesdropping isn't a good thing." Piper pointed out. I gave her a confused look. "Eeves what?" I asked, not sure what the hell she meant. "That's when you listen to conversations you shouldn't listen to, weather they're about you or not." Piper explained, "That's not what good people do."

I nodded my head. "I won't do it again. But I hear Phoebe telling Billie to watch out for me..Should I be worried?" I asked Piper, not sure if I should spill anything. "Oh right! You two are an item now, right? Well, she's only saying that because of your dad. Just don't mind her." Piper answered. "Ah, okay, she's just hoping history doesn't repeat itself. Well, I don't think I'm like Cole, so she doesn't need to worry." I said. Piper just shrugged, and went back to what she was doing.

I couldn't sleep that night, even though I was going to have my first day of college with Billie tomorrow. I kept having nightmares where I actually did become like Cole. I betrayed Billie, and the


	13. Firsr Day Of College

**A/N: This is just a little note here. This chapter is gonna mention this really sweet anime called Recorder And Randsell, because, well, I based Abe off myself a little. It's about a high school girl who's abnormally short, with a brother who's in kindergarden but is like, TALL. It sounds corny, but it's really sweet and I think you should, weather you love anime or not, give it a try! It's on Crunchyroll for free users now :D PM me if you need a link!**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. I wiped it off and sighed gratefully. "It was just a dream, thank god.." I muttered to myself. When I got up, the bathroom was already occupied, so I went back in my room to get dressed.

As usual, I never knew what to wear. It's not like I cared about my looks, but at the same time, I can't always tell what clothes can go together. I soon found my favorite Black Veil Brides T shirt I asked for, and some black pants. I opened my backpack. All of my supplies, a used up art journal, and an extra one in case I needed it was in there. I hoped to get a degree in art and English literature. As I combed my hair, I wondered if I would make any friends. When I was done, I put on some sneakers, and checked the bathroom again. It was unoccupied. I went in, shut the door, and did the rest if the necessary things to start the day.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I smelled food. Like a dog, I followed my nose. In the kitchen were pancakes, syrup, and bacon. "Whoa! Someone's been busy!" I exclaimed as I walked towards the table. "Oh yeah, today's your first day, so I'm going to whip up something special." Piper told me. "Good morning Abe." Wyatt told me in a sweet voice that almost made me squeal. "Good mshssj Ab!" Again, Chris copied, but couldn't get the words right. I chuckled. "Good morning." I said back. Leo walked in, with Paige and Phoebe orbing behind him. "Morning. Hey, Phoebe, Paige, there's this thing called a DOOR. Try it sometime." I pointed out, "Can't we try to have a somewhat normal morning?" Leo turned to them, "Can't say I don't agree." he said. Paige pointed at Phoebe defensively, "She thinks I'm her freaking taxi service!" she exclaimed. "Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed back, "You said yes!" "Reluctantly!" I coughed on purpose. Phoebe and Paige glared at me, and that made me laugh harder. Chris decided to join in even though he had no clue what just happened. Wyatt got up and hugged his aunts, and of course, his father.

When Piper served me two pancakes, I immediately poured the syrup. Billie walked in, looking perfect as ever. "Morning guys." she yawned. Okay, now I wanted to melt. Billie served her food and walked by me, kissing me on the cheek. I pushed her a little. "I love you, but not at the table please." I told her, assuming that was the right thing to do, "Right Piper?" I turned to Piper for assistance. "Please not at the table." Phoebe interrupted before Piper could nod. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Billie said as she sat down. I quickly ate my pancakes and grabbed a few pieces of bacon. Everyone stared at how quick I ate. I looked up and felt a little embarressed. "Don't tell me you didn't do this when you first had Piper's cooking." I told them. "Well, not that quickly.." Paige admitted. "Exactly." I said. "I'm glad you like my cooking, but at least enjoy the food!" Piper exclaimed. "I already am." I said, then I turned to Phoebe and Paige. "Which one of you can drive me? I don't have a driver's permit." I asked them. Billie didn't say anything, so I assumed she couldn't drive herself. "I can if you two want." Phoebe said, "But why not have Paige orb you?" I looked at her like she had to be messed up in the head. I facepalmed, mumbling "baka." "What?" Phoebe asked, leaning in closer. "I want to get there normally, without the exposure." I explained, still saying 'baka' in my head. "Well, it's not like we don't try to be normal, but get used to the orbing." Leo told me. "I can try." I said.

When Billie and I arrived thanks to Phoebe, I thanked her and I walked in with Billie. "Do you need help getting around?" Billie asked me. "Yeah." I said, wondering which classes was where. Suddenly, a girl placed her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Billie, I'll make sure your friend isn't late. It seems like we have all of our classes together." she grinned. She seemed okay, and quite chatty. Her black, curly hair shined on her tan skin, and her light blue eyes were gleaming with love. I felt a little uncomfortable. "Err, okay? I have creative writing today.." I stuttered nervously. If I thought the girl's grin couldn't get any wider, I was WRONG. "S-so Billie, I'll see you after class, okay?" I told Billie, I was praying she wasn't jealous. She was. "Seeya." she said calmly as the girl dragged me through the hallway.

"Oi, Oi!" I exclaimed angrily. She stopped running. "Don't 'Oi' me, you japanese fanboy, what is it?" she asked. How did she know? I suddenly realized my Recorder and Ransell backpack. Of course, I mentally slapped myself. "Sorry, but I don't even know your name." I said, panting. "Sorry..I'm Lexie Miller." she said, holding her hand out. I shook it. "Abe Slifer." I said. We both walked in our classroom.

My teacher, Mr. Burner, already knew who I was. Lexie sat down. "Good morning, sir, I'm Abe, the new student." I said, holding my hand out. Mr. Burner grinned and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Please take a sit next to," he paused, scanning the room, "Wesley Ryder." he pointed at a guy in the back of the room. He had his head down, as though he did not want me to sit with him. I sat next to him, since all the desks were joined together. He looked up at me. His features flat out said EMO. Blood red dye stained the long stand of hair that covered the left side of his face. Scars, luckily, weren't covering any part of his arms. He had ocean blue eyes, and a fair color. "Sup?" I said to him. I noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands. "H-hi.." he said meekly. "You don't need to be nervous. Look, if you want, I'll be silent." I suggested. Wesley's eyes widened a little. "No, t-that won't be necessary. We have to work together anyway." Wesley replied.

Mr. Burner began to speak. "Today we are going to do another group essay. The topic is," he wrote on the board, "ROLE MODEL." Already, millions of names were scrolling through my head. I turned to Wesley. "Tell me who you want to write about." I told him, poking him so he'd lift his head. As if he didn't notice before, his eyes widened at my shirt. "Andy!" He shouted, filling the whole room, "Andy! Andy!" Everyone turned around in our direction. "H-hey, keep your voice down." I told Wesley. "Dude!" A guy with messy black hair shouted to me, "You got Sven to talk!" Mr. Burner shushed him, and looked at me. "I'll admit, I'm also impressed." he said. "I don't quite understand, but whatever." I said as I took out two sheets of paper and a pencil. "Andy Biersack it is." I said.

Unexpectedly, Wesley knew just as much about Andy as I did. He rambled on and on about him, and I did my best to write every detail. Sometimes, he had to repeat, but he didn't hesitate to. At the end of class, we filled both pages. Now, we just had to wait for our grade. That was my only class for today, and I had to wait until wedsday for my art class.


	14. An Idea

When I walked outside the building, Billie was waiting. She was in a bad mood, something I didn't want. "Hey, about this morning.." I began. "It's fine. I know you won't do anything hasty. I guess I'm just a little jealous." Billie admitted. "Well, I can treat you to lunch if you want." I offered, pulling out my wallet, grinning. She smiled back. "That's sweet, but I already have plans, sorry." She said apologetically. I could swear a dagger stabbed me in the heart. "Okay but..I don't exactly have anything to do now." I said softly. Billie sighed. "Look, I have an idea. You haven't spent any time with Paige yet, so why not ask her to hang out?" She suggested. It didn't sound like a bad idea. We went into an alley. "Paige!" Billie called.

A swarm of blue orbs shined in front of me. Then, Paige appeared. I had to get used to that. "What's up?" Paige asked. I tried to ask without looking like I was charming her (no pun intended). "Well, um..Billie and I noticed that I haven't really gotten to know you yet, so..are you free at the moment?" I asked Paige nervously. I was afraid she'd have work. To my surprise, she grinned. "It's about time you asked!" she exclaimed happily. Before I could react, Paige took my hand and orbed me away. I could imagine Billie giggling all the way.


	15. Drunken Mistake

I was orbed in another alley. Around me I saw a door, and a few dumpsters. "And where the heck is this?" I asked, confused. "This," she began, "Is Piper's club, P3. You look old enough to go in anyways." Before we could walk in, however, 4 demons appeared before our ver eyes. One of them I immediately recognized. Reiku, An old apprentice of Cole. Of course, he was an idiot, therefore, he wasn't as high of a rank. But he was still powerful. "Well, well, it seems that I have found you." Reiku hissed. "Who the hell are you!?" Paige exclaimed, her guard rising. "Get the hell away, Reiku!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "Aww, don't be like that, Aki, or should I say-" I growled, "Don't even say it." He laughed evilly. "Abby-kins, stop growling at your Father's student." His tone darkened, "Or face the consequences!" He threw fire at me, and I held up a shield for Paige and I. Paige threw energy balls at the lower level demons, easily vanquishing them all. I felt my hands flare up with anger. "You bastard!" I lunged for him, jabbing both hands inside him. "I'll kill you! No one calls me that and lives to tell the tale!"

Reiku stopped laughing. He began to choke. I felt my expression, along with the flames, darken. "Damn you! Cole has more then one subordinate! Just you wait!" He shouted as he burned away to hell. I stopped using my shield. I began panting as the flames in my hands vanished. Paige looked at me questionably. "Abby-Kins?" she asked. "That..minus the 'kins', was what Cole wanted to name me." I told her. "If you were a girl, right?" she asked as though she needed to double check. I turned away from her. "Yeah..Look I'm sorry that you had to see me mad like that..." That was one downside to being a demon as well. Any small thing pissed you off. "Meh, I don't care. Let's just forget they appeared and go in." Paige grabbed the doorknob.

I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait." I said. She gave me a questioning look. "Aren't you supposed to be, like, 21 or older?" I asked her, not wanting to get into any trouble. "Yeah, but, would you rather wait four more years just to step foot into this place?" She asked me. "Well.." I began, but Paige shushed me. "Look, Piper owns this place, which means I also own it. So if i say you can go in, you can, alright? We are not discussing this anymore." She finalized. I nodded and followed her in a little nervously. Honestly, I didn't know why we were in P3. I mean, it wasn't nighttime, so it's not even open or anything. "I'm still not seeing the point.." I said. "Well, we can get free drinks here. Also, Piper and I were thinking that maybe you could work here. She could use the help." Paige explained as she grabbed two wines. "I'd love to." I answered, taking one bottle.

We both sat down. When I opened the wine, though, the smell sent a ridiculous amount of signals. The smell was bothering me. As rebellious as I was, I never gave enough of a crap to even touch an alcoholic beverage. "It tastes better then it smells." Paige told me. I took a sip. She was right. "It's pretty good.." I said as I drank some more. "I feel as though we should make a toast." I said suddenly. Paige grinned. "How about, a toast to your new job, and to properly welcome you to my family." Paige suggested. My eyes widened at the word 'family'. "You already consider me family when it's been less then a week?" I kept stuttering to get the sentence out. "Look, we can tell how hard you've been trying. So yes, we do. Now cheers!" Paige urged. We made a toast with our bottles.

I continued to drink my wine, ignoring the funny feeling. "How do you know when your going to get drunk?" I asked, feeling tipsy. "Wow, I say you are about to be by the way your talking .." Paige said in shock. I tried to stand up, but I almost fell. "Agh, damn it, Paige! I don't know weather to love or hate you for this!"I exclaimed, slurred. Paige grabbed me, obviously not affected. "just love me and get over it." She said, trying not to laugh. The drink REALLY kicked in. I was losing consciousness. Everything was blurry, and I was talking without thinking. Though, despite how blurry, everything looked peaceful. Almost like..how I drew Billie and I the other day! "Wow..A dream come true.." I heard myself say. Paige watched me in amusement. Damn her! "This is where I wanna take Billie! We can kiss and maybe do make-up sex here!" I shouted. Okay, seriously, brain!? Make-up sex!? I felt myself fall directly on Paige. "What do you think, Paigey?" My voice grew higher, slowly exposing my feminine self. "Don't call me Paigey!" she exclaimed. She sighed. "I am so getting you home.." she groaned. I laughed as she orbed me back into the manor.

Many more blurry faces appeared. "Come on, let's role-play! You be Billie, and I'll try to have make-up sex, come on, it'll be so much fun!" If it were possible, I'd pull my brain out and throw it off a cliff! "Okay, alcohol makes you turned on! No more wine for you!" Paige regretted. I heard Piper. "You gave him wine!? He's underage!" She exclaimed. I got up, leaning against the wall, and pointing at Paige. "I told you! You know I did! My woman instincts were right!" Wait..Woman..Oh no! "Woman instincts? Okay you've really had too much.." Paige said, trying to lead me to my room. "Eyy! I have not!" I felt myself break free. Oh god, I prayed Billie, Wyatt, and Chris were GONE. "And I can prove it!" I heard myself shout. No way could I get out of this one. I felt myself rip my shirt off. "Bet you never saw THAT coming!" That was all I heard myself say until I fell to the ground.


	16. Emberflame

I woke up who knows how long later with a horrible headache. I remembered everything, and my head throbbed with pain. I pulled the covers off me. My bra was exposed.I looked around and saw my shirt on the floor. I nervously put it on.

I walked downstairs. I could feel myself sweat endlessly. My first priority was to get pissed at Paige. In the kitchen were Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. "You didn't say a hangover was going to happen.." I said warily. "I thought you knew and that one drink wasn't going to hurt." Paige defended. "That's what all the alcoholics said, too." I said angrily. "I'm actually trying to get over the part where I practically STREAKED the house." I said with a growl. Big hint there; I am PISSED.

"About that, come sit." Piper said gently. I reluctantly sat next to her. My glare wasn't shifting from Paige. She shifted awkwardly. "I know you all have something to say to me. I'm not answering any questions until you all tell me how you feel about this." I told them with a serious tone.

"Actually, I don't have a problem. But it'd be nice to know why your..you know..wanting to be a man." Piper said strongly. "I'm still wrapping it around my head.." Paige said nervously. "You already know I don't trust you. But you also know that I still accept you for that." Phoebe's answer surprised me. "Majority wins. Paige if you have a problem, I'm not gonna care. As pissed as I am at you right now, I still admire you the way I always have." believe it or not, what I said was true. When the demons mocked the charmed ones, I always had a liking to Paige. "I don't, and I'm sorry for making you drunk, but- wait what?" she suddenly realized what I said. "Down There, demons talked about your lives, of course with plenty of scowling and mocking. After what I've heard, I consider you to be my favorite." I explained to her sweetly, grinning. "If that's the case, was that why you were afraid of Piper at first?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at me in shock. "I thought you were the shy type that day!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, seriously, you're called 'The Vicious One' there. You have a fiery temper, and you are usually the first to attack a demon. Of COURSE I was scared. But now that changed. You do it for protection, as not only the oldest sister, but as a mother. Now, I just thing your the closest thing I've got to a parental figure." I told Piper as I gave her a hug. Yes, I gave HER the hug. I felt all three sisters stare at me in shock. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.." Piper said as she hugged me back. "Awww!" Paige ad Phoebe chimed.

"Not that I wish to ruin the moment, but about my..issue, I guess you can call it." I said which made everyone snap to reality. "I know I said different to Phoebe. About how I disliked the need to look good, and that the style wasn't me. But also, I was never happy being a girl.." I began. "Phoebe, this is going to be hard on you..I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But as I grew older, Cole not only taught me the ways of being evil, but..He also forced me to become..you.." I whispered. "I had to be like you..I had to move, talk, and think like you. If I was assaulted, I had to be like you, using your fighting skills. If I was asked for advice, I had to reluctantly give it the exact same way as you. And if I hated eating something you loved..ugh..I just couldn't bear it! He expected me to be a carbon copy of you! He.." I stopped.

Phoebe was close to crying, but I wasn't sure if it was for sympathy or anger. Paige was wide-eyed and hurt. Piper held my hand, keeping a strong demeanor. "He what, honey?" Phoebe asked me. I felt myself close to crying. "He called me a disgrace, and that any boy who looked at me would turn to stone, all because I wasn't anything like you! I didn't want to be someone I wasn't.. But it was bad..If I made one mistake, I was grounded. I couldn't eat, actually, I couldn't do a thing! And then he expected this evil version of you to kill all at once! Even now, I'm still confused. He wanted me to be good like you, but demonic like him all at once. I just couldn't live like that." I felt my throat tighten.

Phoebe stood up. I couldn't read her, in fact I could barely look at her. Before, when I escaped to the human world, I saw Phoebe everywhere. Just seeing her makes me reminded of Cole. Reminded of him going 'Your not my daughter if your not like Phoebe..' Not only did my heart break, but it was also why I had so much anger boiled up. Phoebe went up to me. She grabbed my hands. Her hands were warm. "Listen. I know it's hard, but you don't need to worry anymore. No one is expecting you to act like an angel, and no one here is seriously going to expect you to act like me. Even if we might be similar, none of us will even dare to think that you are a copy of me. You're unique, and here, you can be yourself." She stated. I wasn't done being frustrated. Before I could warn her, I felt my hands grow hot. It was the power. But they weren't flames of anger, they were filled with love and happiness. They were lighter, enough to cause a light that was easily seen in the brightly lit room. I had a name for it now. Emberflame.

Phoebe stared at my hands in shock. "I can't hurt you with this.." I began. "Your hands..Don't stop doing that." Phoebe interrupted. I looked at her with confusion. "I can feel it..All the good in you..And it's not coming from my empathy. Paige, Piper, feel his hands." Phoebe said. Paige and Piper nervously did as she said. "Abe, how are you doing this? I feel so relaxed.." Paige trailed off. "All my worries are going away..I feel safe.." Piper whispered. I had an idea. "Let go really fast." I told them. They let go in utter confusion. "I need someone with a wound, old or new." I said. Piper pulled her shoulder sleeve. "A demon managed to cut me, but it was small so I didn't think about it.." Piper said. I used Emberflame again carefully. Okay, I needed a name for the version I was using. Ember Heal. "If I'm correct, this should be called Ember Heal." I said as I gently grabbed Piper's arm with my right hand. I slowly placed my left hand on her wound. I held it gently. Piper wasn't muttering in pain like she did when Leo healed her. Her wound suddenly disappeared, and so did the small pain. Piper was speechless. "You can heal wounds.." Paige said in shock. I saw Phoebe, who was keeping herself in check. "Phoebe.." I began. "Do you need to be healed too?" I asked her. "You can't heal heartbreak.." Phoebe's voice cracked. I went up to her. "I may not be able to do that, but I can make the pain lessen." I gently raised my hands to see if she was going to approve. She nodded. I touched her heart with both hands.

I suddenly felt connected to her. I could, for a split second, feel her pain. I imagined myself putting out a fire. The fire was her pain, and my Ember Heal was her extinguisher. Just like that, I let go. Phoebe breathed nervously. "I can barely feel it.." She muttered. "You looked like you needed it more than anyone else.." I told her. So, I finally had a name for my gift, and even another one to add on to that..


	17. The Angel Of Destiny

Suddenly, a jingling sound was heard. We all assumed it was Leo, but it really wasn't. Everyone seemed to know her, though. "The Angel Of Destiny?" Paige said in confusion. I turned to Paige. "The Angel of what now?" I asked her.

The Angel cleared her throat. I immediately turned to her. "It seems that you've discovered some new talents, am I correct?" she asked me. "Yes!" I said quickly. She smiled. "That means you are steps closer to fulfilling your destiny, my friend." She explained. My eyes widened with surprise, and I was speechless. "There is more," she continued, "Your friend,, Billie was it? She is also intertwined in your destiny, So you don't need to worry about her."

Before anyone could react, The Angel of Destiny vanished as quickly as she appeared. I stood there, stunned. "Was that..real?" I really had never known such an angel would exist. "Yeah, that was all real." Paige said with a grin. "I'm guessing she's came to you guys before?" I asked. "Yep. Even to Billie." Piper told me. I blushed, thinking about Billie. "Speaking of her, I'm seriously wanting to have a date with her. But she keeps rejecting me." I said depressingly. "Oh, it's not because of you. It's because her schedule is either do homework or fight demons." Paige explained. "You'll have to wait. Plus, what are you going to do? She still thinks your a guy, and that you act kinda gay." she added. "Grr I'm not gay! I still find men pretty damn attractive!" I exclaimed in frustration. I sighed, cooling off. "I can try to wait. Though, I'm not patient with things like THAT." I said. "Well, in the meantime, we won't say anything." Piper told me. "Thanks.." I said, checking the time. "When's dinner?" I asked sheepishly with a grin.


	18. That Really Hurt

After dinner, Billie arrived home. I felt my stomach twist. I wasn't ready. "Billie.." I began as she ate her leftover dinner. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice a little higher then usual. I wanted to die, literally. "Do you think we can, um..talk when you're done?" I asked nervously. "We can talk now if you want." she said. Luckily, it was just me and her in the kitchen.

"I haven't been honest with you.." I began, which caused Billie to frown. She didn't say anything though. "I'm not..who you really think I am.." I paused. "You really are a demon, aren't you?" she guessed. My heart stung. "No..I mean..Dammit this is so hard!" I shouted, not knowing how to say it. I sighed. "I'll just show you.." I said. I took my shirt off, revealing my bra and undershirt. "I'm..A girl.." I whispered, saying girl as if it were poison.

Billie's jaw dropped as she dropped her utensils. "What?" Was all that came out of her mouth. "Everyone else knows.." I added. Billie stood up. Before I could say anything, her hand connected with my right cheek. Slap! I fell to the ground, yes, it hurt that much. "I can't believe you! How could you trick me like this!? Did you trick us into thinking you were GOOD, too!?" She shouted angrily. I rubbed my cheek, the pain stinging. "I can explain.." I began softly. Billie glared, her eyes stone cold, yet revealing all the pain I just created. "Don't bother. I'm not speaking to you, you bastard!" She shouted. Her words were like razors piercing through me. Piercing my skin, and most of all, my beating heart. "Billie.." my voice cracked. She walked out of the house, leaving me on the suddenly cold, hard floor.

That's when it happened. I felt myself being torn away. Anger bottled up inside me. All the anger and pain intoxicated me. I couldn't breathe properly, and I felt my hands clench my chest. Many thoughts entered my mind. Evil thoughts. I felt myself losing consciousness. I wanted to shout for help, but my throat was shut tight. The last thing I remembered was hitting the floor with a thud.


	19. Make-Up?

**A/N: Okay. I feel like I could be rushing this..and that I'm fresh out of ways to continue (not that im abandoning this) in a way that fits with the actual show. I'm also kinda writing another short ficlet for the show Rizzoli & Isles. I just LOVE that show. Anyway, comments are always appreciated :D**

****I woke up, and found myself somewhere else. I was obviously in the hospital. I saw Phoebe, she was waiting for me to awaken. "Phoebe?" I said with a groan of pain. I studied my surroundings. I had IV pumps in different areas of my body. Phoebe did her best to try and hug me. "Thank God your okay!" She exclaimed happily. "What the hell? Why am I here?" I asked wearily. "Apparently you have Heartbreak Syndrome." Phoebe explained to me. "H-heartbreak syndrome?" I repeated. "Look, we all heard you and Billie talking..And..That's kind of what landed you here in the first place." Phoebe told me slowly, like I was a child. "I'll go tell Piper and Paige you're up." She said as she got up and left. That left me about thirty seconds to myself. The entire scenario began playing back. My head throbbed with pain, my fists were balled up, and I grew hot. I wanted to do too many things at once. I wanted to scream, kick, punch, just anything that would release everything!

Before I could control myself, I felt my fist connect with something. I looked up. Paige was holding my fist, her eyes widened with surprise, grunting in pain. I felt my own eyes widening like hers. "O-oh crap!" I exclaimed as I put my hand back. "I didn't mean to! I didn't even know you were standing there!" I kept apologizing, freaking out. I heard the heart monitor. My heartbeat was quickening. That's when Piper shook me. "Abe, calm down! Paige is fine, it was an accident!" she told me in a calm, motherly tone. It felt good to hear that tone of hers. As if I actually mattered. I inhaled, and then exhaled. I soon calmed down. "Okay..I..I'm fine now.." I stuttered. Paige was stretching her hand. "Paige, let me see." I ordered. "I'm fine.." Paige said shakily. I rose up. "Let me see. You really don't want to make me jump you." My tone darkened. She looked at me, shocked, but nonetheless, gave me her hand. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding. But her hand was red. I let go. "Good, it's not as bad as I thought." I said, relieved. "So when am I going to leave? I hate hospitals." I asked politely. "Err..The doctors are going to run more tests on you, so I say about a week." Piper told me, afraid that I'd react violently. I groaned. "I knew you weren't gonna like that.." Piper mumbled. "Wait..Does Billie know I'm here?" I asked, suddenly realizing she was nowhere to be seen. "She's here. She's in the waiting room, feeling like crap." Paige answered.

Suddenly, Billie walked in. Great, she's the reason I'm here! "Abe..Can we talk for a moment? Privately?" She asked. "Oh sure, talk to the one you swore was conning you. What makes you think I'm not gonna supposedly do THAT again." I said sarcastically. Billie looked hurt. "I'm kidding..Yes we can talk." I said, hoping I could keep calm. I pulled Paige over. "Stay by the door just in case.." I whispered. She nodded as she followed her sisters out. There was a moment of silence. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked suspiciously. Wasn't she pissed at me not too long ago? "Okay first off, the last thing I expected was that I'd land you in here.." Billie began, "Also..I've been thinking about your secret.." I felt stunned. I also felt nervous. What was she going to say this time? "And?" I urged nervously. Billie walked up to me. She kissed me. It felt passionate and peaceful. My eyes widened with surprise. "And I'm okay with it." she said. I felt as though something was up. "Are you under some kind of influence?" I didn't want to use the term 'spell.' "No, besides, this wouldn't be personal gain." She said. I felt as though she was lying. "Okay..I trust you. Karma have better not bite me in the ass." I told her playfully, "Or I'll so get you!"


	20. Home

**A/N: This is it..the ending. I know, sad isn't it? Actually, I plan to make a squeal, but I also have a few more charmed fics on the way, so no need to freak out! If you wanna know the idea I have for the next series, please PM me. Thank you all for supporting this story, weather it be by reviewing, or adding this to the favorites/alerts list.**

"YES!" I screamed with delight when I stepped out of the hospital with Piper and Paige, who couldn't help but laugh. "I'm free!" "I hope you realize you're in one hell of an awakening when you get home." Piper warned me. I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, and Piper explained, "I mean, Wyatt can't wait to see you! Billie won't stop thinking about you, and you can finally go back to college!" I hopped into Piper's car with a huge grin on my face. "I can't wait to get home, then. Oh, did I mention how much I miss your cooking, Piper? I'm expecting a feast when we get home!" I exclaimed happily, slightly teasing Piper. "Ha! You heard him, Piper!" Paige joined in, "You have better make a feast!" Piper, with a smile plastered on her face, replied, "Fine! And you be quiet, Missy!" Piper playfully hit Paige, "You just want my cooking because you've been to busy to stay for dinner!"

The entire ride was full of details on what I missed in the past week. Chris's speech has improved slightly. He can say his own name now! Wyatt has gone from liking airplanes to hot wheels, and finds himself reluctantly sharing them with Chris. Phoebe's advice column has skyrocketed, and Paige has been..well..A whitelighter. Now Billie was a different story. She has been going on like usual, but at one point she cracked into missing me, which caused me to blush a little.

Paige and Piper had identical smug looks on their faces as I began to open the front door. That's when I knew something was up. Laughing heartily inside, I opened the door...

The entire manor was dark. My first destination was the kitchen. The room brightened, and I heard all around me "Surprise!" Boy, was I surprised! In the kitchen was Phoebe, Billie, Chris, Wyatt, Leo, and two figures I honestly didn't recognize. I felt Piper pull me in a warm embrace, and it felt wonderful. "I really don't know what to say, except, did I mention how much I LOVE you all!?" I exclaimed happily. Wyatt and Chris beat Billie to getting me first. I lifted them both up and hugged them dearly. "I missed you little troublemakers." I teased, and Wyatt gave me a high five. "Me too!" Chris chimed. I couldn't help but give him one. I couldn't say no to Chris. I stuck my tongue at Billie playfully, and she pouted her lip playfully back. I put Wyatt and Chris down. I hugged Leo, something I wasn't used to, and neither was he.

"I wasn't expecting that.." He said shyfully. "Then expect it more." I retorted sweetly. Phoebe didn't even let me get to her. "Revive your damsel in distress." She joked. I pretended to groan as I pecked Billie on the cheek. Billie laughed, and hugged me, whispering "Let's catch up tonight." I looked at Phoebe and gave her a thumbs up. She grinned happily. I went up to her and hugged her. "Hey, Abe." Paige took me to the two woman I didn't know. One was elderly, but obviously had some fight in her. The other was very young, and also mesmerizing. She had a strange magnetizing thing about her. Like..I could trust her. I could even sense a warm energy radiate off her. "Ah, I'm sorry, I should've went to you two lovely ladies first." I apologized sheepishly. Paige did a small laugh. "Meet Grams, and our mom, Patty Halliwell." I shook both of their hands. "Wait..So..What should I call you both, being the charmed one's mom and grandmother and all.." I asked, slightly confused. "Dear, just call me Grams. Everyone does." The grandma, or Grams, answered. She seemed impressed. "You can decide. You can call me Patty, or Miss Halliwell, whichever is more suited for you." The beautiful woman told me. God, even her voice was soothing! "P-Patty it is..It's an honor to meet you both." I felt nervous. Not because Grams may blow me to smithereens, but because I couldn't get away from Patty!

I noticed the Oreo cookies and cream cake on the table. It had 'Welcome home, Abe!' In blue frosting. I knew Piper baked it, because it was like her to do that. "Normally, I'd get the first taste right?" I asked Piper, unsure. "Yeah, why?" Piper answered. I grabbed a knife, and said, "Because I'd rather have you all get served first. And I want to do it, because it's what good people do." Before anyone could protest, I gave Wyatt and Chris the parts that included half an Oreo. They were satisfied and quickly dug in. I handed out slices to everyone, and shared mine with Billie. We happily scooped pieces in each other's mouths, licking off excess frosting that stayed on each other's faces.

"You two.." Piper began, but Phoebe interrupted. "Let them be Piper, it's a party for crying out loud!" She told her."Paige, I think you got yourself some competition on who's my favorite sister now." I teased Paige. She looked at me, playfully offended, but also curiously, "Who?" "Phoebe, of course!" Billie answered for me. "Hey, what about me?" Piper asked. "You don't count because I don't see you as a sister," I began, "I see you as a mom, remember? Oh, same goes to Leo, except obviously he's the Dad." I answered proudly. "Do you EVER stop flattering people?" She replied as she hugged me once more. "I appreciate that, Abe." Leo said, because he was busy cleaning Chris's frosted face. "Pfft, I don't. If I have something to say, I'll say it. Flattering or insulting, I don't care who you are, I'll say it." I declared.

That was when Paige had a sly smile on her face. "Except for Piper!" She exclaimed, which made me say back, "No!" Piper gave me a playful glare, and I coward in my chair. "Fine, yes." I whispered. Everyone laughed now, and I knew from that point on, I had an amazing road ahead of me.


End file.
